totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
In-Progress Story Library
This is our wiki's library of all In-Progress stories. Every In-Progress story of all sizes are placed here. Stories are considered 'in progress' if they have at least one full chapter posted, with a new chapter posted in the last six months. Unfinished stories that have gone more than six months without a new chapter are considered dormant, and may be moved to a separate listing at the discretion of the administrators. When adding stories, please identify the author by his/her formal handle, not nicknames. Stories Competition * Back to the Island by Mister.. E. * Camp of Drama, by XxSolarEclipsexX * Drama Royale ~ Dare to read by Kota1875 * Island Drama by XrosHearts * Summer Camp by Dakotacoons * Total Drama Action (my cast, my version), by Tdwtwinz * Total Drama Alpharama, by BadAsp * Total Drama America, by JERealize * Total Drama : Back In The Action, by Tdwtwinz * Total Drama: Back on Board, by ChunkyChipackers * Total Drama Blossoming, by Zac * Total Drama Destruction, by Stars&Straps20 * Total Drama Explosion by Bridgette_dj10 * Total Drama Flashback, by COKEMAN11 * Total Drama Forest by That Epic * Total Drama: Forgotten Island by MRace2010 * Total Drama Fusion, by Sunslicer2 * Total Drama Friends & Foes by Attackcobra * Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, by MabelPinkiePieStyle. * Total Drama Highway by Avery FireFlame * Total Drama In The Action, by Cooldragon141 * Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment, by Freefalling Lilacs * Total Drama Island... Sorta by TheBlackBlur * Total Drama Lab Rats, by Kgman04 * Total Drama: Lights Camera Action, by JackyDelRey * Total Drama Losers, by Nalyd Renrut * Total Drama Mall, by Bbhinton15 * Total Drama McLean Island, by Owenguy101 * Total Drama: Pacific Island, by TDIwriter * Total Drama Paradise Cove, by Phyneo * Total Drama: Paradise Falls, by BrunoSomebody * Total Drama Rejects, by Dumpling86 * Total Drama Relocated, by SpaceWeather * Total Drama Riches, by TotalDramaRiches * Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, by Toadgamer80 * Total Drama Survival, by Queen Giovanni * Total Drama Teens by Whitney12 * Total Drama: Train Tracks by Ottocrap * Total Drama Tropical Resort, by Owenguy101 * Total Drama Underdogs by CEMax * Total Drama What The Heck?, by Rhonda the stalker fan! * Total Drama: Wiki Survivor by EnTrey * Total Drama's Sidelined Scavengers by Breakingmikey * User Island by XrosHearts Reimagining * The Legend of Total Drama Island, by Gideoncrawle * The Island Chronicles, by LightningandDakotaFan6 Crossovers *Total Drama Smash by Avery FireFlame *Harper High by Avery FireFlame *Magical Total Drama by DawnFanTDRI Non-competition * The Beasts of Wawanakwa, by JustLittleOlMe * The Forgotten Season , by Fyrexx Collaborations * Total Drama Arcade, by Toadgamer80 and Owenandheatherfan * Total Drama Culture, by Toadgamer80 and Oshawott3 * Total Drama Idiots, by Webly, Rhonda the stalker fan!, Frank15, BadAsp, and Mister.. E. * Total Drama: Paper Adventures, by Bbhinton15 and Toadgamer80 * Total Drama Showdown, by Bbhinton15 and Kgman04 * Total Drama Street Plaza, by Liamliamliam and MRace2010 * Total Drama: The Amazon, by BrunoSomebody and Manatee12